Girls can't arm wrestle! Or can they?
by 5t4c3y
Summary: Danny and Lindsay both try to prove something important. M&M's I added an extra chapter. Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just another little one-shot. Hope you all enjoy :D

* * *

**

Jake and Hailie Monroe sat on their Aunt's couch, flicking through the channels on the T.V. Finding nothing good to watch, Jack threw the remote onto the floor.

"Aunt Lindsay, I am bored out of my brain. Is there anything to do here." Asked Jake, boredom evident in his voice.

"Jake, this is New York. How can you be bored?"

Refusing to answer, Hailie began to become excited.

"Aunt Lindsay, is Danny coming over?" she asked

"Why would he?" asked Lindsay, her voice a little squeakier.

"Because he's your boyfriend." Said Hailie.

Jake hated girl talk, but in a way he did want Danny to come over. The last time that he and his annoying little sister came over, he met Danny, who ended up being really cool. Unlike most of his Aunts boyfriends. Danny had ended up teaching Jake a lot of cool stuff, like self defence moves and how to make your mom sign permission slips for stuff that he would not really be allowed permission for. Danny and Jake did all this, where as the girls stayed at the side lines and stared dreamily at the gorgeous man before them.

"He is not my boyfriend!" exclaimed Lindsay "But yes he is coming over. He said he misses you guys."

* * *

A little while later, Lindsay's door opened and in came _the_ Danny Messer.

"Hey Montana." Said Danny, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, he isn't her boyfriend." Said Jake to Hailie, who just giggled.

Lindsay glared at him and threw a cushion at him.

"Shut up" she said

"Hey guys!" said Danny, receiving a big cuddle from Hailie and a manly hug from Jake. "You still doin' those moves that I taught ya?"

"Everyday." Said Jake, showing Danny the moves.

"Well I'm impressed. Soon you'll be as good as me."

With this, Jake smiled.

* * *

After a quick Lunch, Lindsay left the Hailie with 'The Kids' and went to change her shirt. She came back wearing a deep red v-neck fitted sweater, that Stella had given her for her birthday. What she saw when she came back through just made her shake her head.

'Guys' she whispered.

Danny and Jake were sitting facing each other, in the middle of an arm wrestle.

"You're goin' down." Said Danny.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" came Jake's comeback, but soon, Danny pinned him.

"Can I try?" came the voice of Hailie

"No doofus." Said Jake "Girls can't arm wrestle!"

"I'll agree with Jake on that one." Said Danny

Now, hearing something like that from Jake, didn't shock Lindsay at all. He was a 15 year old boy. That's the stupid years, but from Danny , that was another thing. Yeah he was also in his stupid years, but he should know better than to insult a girl.

"What was that Messer?" asked Lindsay "Frightened that we'll beat ya?"

"Yeah right." Said Danny, sarcasm evident "I beat Jake for crying out loud!"

"I wouldn't boast about that." Said Hailie.

"Fine then, bring it on Montana."

Lindsay took the seat that was once occupied by Jake, and took Danny's hand in hers. Soon the 'Match' began and Danny was winning.

"Am I hurting you Montana?" he asked

"Nope, not really." She replied.

Soon Danny's eye's went wide. Lindsay had decided to lean forward a bit to reveal some cleavage.

"What's the matter Danny? Am I hurting you?" she asked with a smirk.

Danny soon snapped out of his own little world and began to concentrate on what he was doing, but soon his eyes went wide again. Lindsay started to rub her foot up and down his leg. He gulped. Seeing that he was about to crack, she began to run her foot further up his leg, it stopped as it reached his thighs. He was distracted, she could tell, and in one swift move she pinned him.

"Look at that Danny, I won." She said, standing up and facing him "I think that you have learned two things today. 1, girls can do anything a guy can do…well except from peeing while standing up, and 2, we will always use our sexuality to get anything we want."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this fic. Tell me if I should write another chapter. Please R&R. Thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guy's, I decided to write another chapter because you guy's said you would read if I did, So I hope you enjoy :D

* * *

**

Jake and Hailie were waiting for their Mom to arrive. They were busy watching T.V and whispering to each other about how stupid Danny must feel. While this was going on Lindsay and Danny were in the kitchen, making dinner. It would just be the two of them since Jake and Hailie were leaving soon.

"I hate you right now Montana, you know that." said Danny

"Aw, I love you too Messer." Said Lindsay teasingly, while giving him a small kiss.

"But I forgive real quickly." He said, putting down the knife that he was using to cut the potatoes with.

He put his arms around her waist and began to kiss her.

"Wait." Said Lindsay pulling away. "What about the kids."

"What about them?" asked Danny, not really caring if they saw them making out or not.

"We'll continue this later, maybe this time though it will include some champagne, chocolate covered strawberries…maybe we could even eat them in bed." She said all this very seductively.

"You're doin' it again!" said Danny backing up a bit.

"Doing what?" asked Lindsay approaching him, still with the seductive tone.

"That whole sexuality thing to get what you want." He looked really worried. He hated women being able to control him.

"Well, what if I am?" she pinned him against the work top and put a hand on his chest. "Ooohh, are you working out more? You're in good shape."

If it was possible, Danny backed up even more, just as the door opened.

"Lindsay!?" called a female voice

"In the kitchen Megan." She called back.

* * *

Megan walked into the kitchen to find Lindsay pinning a young, gorgeous man to the work top.

"Hey Meg." She said, finally letting Danny free. "The kids were great."

"Mom!" came the voice of Hailie. "Aunt Lindsay kicked Danny's ass at arm wrestling."

"Hailie, language… but I must say, I do believe that." Said Megan.

"Hey, what is this! Gang up on Danny Day!?" asked Danny

"You wanna rematch Messer?" asked Lindsay

"Yeah, I do." He said

"Great, but this time you have to wrestle Megan." Said Lindsay with a smile.

"Deal."

* * *

A little while later, Megan, Hailie and Jake all left.

"I can't believe you got beat by two girls in one day." Said Lindsay

"Shut up." Said Danny.

He walked up to Lindsay, they were mere inches apart.

"Now, didn't you say something about champagne and chocolate covered strawberries in bed?" he asked

Lindsay just smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Thought you'd never remember."

**A/N: Hope you guy's liked this chap, I had fun writing it. Please R&R. Thanks :D**


End file.
